Imbrue
Conjuration (Summoning) Level: Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 round Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One elemental or outsider caught in a planar binding Duration: 1 day/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell attempts the dangerous and near unthinkable feat of binding a creature trapped within a planar binding spell inside a mortal host. This spell only functions if the target agrees to submit to the spell as a service you compel it to perform (see lesser planar binding). The target must be aware of this spell's effects and agree to its duration. Convincing a creature to submit to imbrue is difficult at best and has inherent dangers (see below). You take a -4 penalty on the opposed Charisma check made to compel the target to accept imbrue as its service. If you roll a 1 on the Charisma check to compel the target to accept this spell the target breaks free of the binding and can escape or attack you as normal. Alternatively, if it so wishes, it may take control of your body for a number of days equal to its Hit Dice. At the end of this time it leaves your body and may return home or stay on the current plane. If the target creature fails the opposed Charisma check and thus agrees to the spell, it is bound to a host, eing either you or another willing creature withinr ange. The host must be a living creature with an Intelligence and Wisdom of at least 6. If subject to detect magic, the host emanates an aura of conjuration magic with a caster level equal to the bound creature's HD. In addition, the host detects as a being of the samealignment as the bound creature (with an aura strength equal to the bound creature's HD) rather than of his own. While fettered to its host, the bound creature cannot be found by any mundane or magical means, including any form of magical scrying. It does not age and cannot be affected by any damage, magic, or psionic abilities. If the host creature dies, it is released and immediately returns to its home plane. In addition, this allows bound creatures to pass thorugh areas that might normally prevent them from entering, such as through a magic circle (although, it cannot be released into an area that is warded against summoned creatures of its alignment). The host can dismiss the bound creature back to its home plane at any point prior to the end of the spell's duration. Playing host to a bound creature has some advantages. First, the host has access to all the boudn creature's Intelligence-based skills. This does not allow the host to read the bound creature's mind or discover secrets it knows - he simply makes such skill checks using the bound creature's total bonus. For example, a host with a nalfeshnee bound to him could use the creatyure's Intelligence-based skill (Knowledge arcana +23, Search +23, Spellcraft +25 with scrolls) instead of his own. The DM determines what Knowledge skills creatures like a succubus (with Knowledge {any one]) or glabezru (with Knowledge {any two]) possess. Second, if the host is subject to sufficient damage or an effect that kills him (any magical or mundane damage that would reduce the host to -10 hit points or otherwise kill him outright), the host has a chance to allow the bound creature to absorb the fatal damage or effect. This requires the host to make a DC 30 Will save. The host, however, gains a bonus when making this save equal to the total HD of the bound creature. On a successful save, fatal damage or effect acts as if it had targeted the bound creature, having no effect on the host and stabilizing him if he is dying. On a failed check the host takes the damage or effect as normal. In either case, the imbrue ends and the bound creature immediately returns to its home plane. Finally, the greatest advantage of imbrue is its ability to essentially smuggle outsiders or elementals within a living host. As a standard action the host can unleash the bound creature into an adjacent space (or closest open space if no adjacent spaces are available). Upon being released, the bound creature follows the directions of the host for a number of rounds equal to the host's HD plus his Charisma modifier. After this period the creature returns to its home plane. There are side effects to hosting an elemental or outsider as a reult of an mbrue. First, the bound creature sees and hears everything the host sees or hears, making it impossible for the host to keep secrets from it for the duration of the spell. Further, the bound creature is able to speak ot its host and weaken the host's ability to focus. The host takes a -4 penalty on all Concentration checks, as well as all Will saves against mind-affecting spells for the duration of this spell. Category:Conjuration spells Category:9th level sorcerer and wizard spells